1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moving image data recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an imaging apparatus has been known as a moving image data recording apparatus, and the imaging apparatus has functions for generating moving image data from a captured image, and for recording the resulting data on a recording medium. In the imaging apparatus of this type, in recent years, there has been proposed a new imaging apparatus capable of adding and recording newly captured moving image data into moving image data stored in an existing moving image file that has been recorded on a recording medium, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-218384. Moreover, a function for capturing moving images for a period of predetermined seconds each time a shooting button is pressed has also been installed in an imaging device.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-218384, however, newly captured moving image data is directly connected to moving image data of the existing moving image file. In this case, however, when, upon shooting a connecting image, for example, the battery is removed, or when the memory card is removed, an error may occur. In such a case, a read-out unable state of the data tends to occur together with the moving image data of the existing moving image data, which is to be connected thereto. Moreover, moving image data that is being recorded tends to be automatically connected. For example, in a case where a user is trying to generate a moving image file composed of a plurality of collected moving image data each having a predetermined length of time, moving image data other than the predetermined length of time tends to be mingled therein by the error. In such a case, for example, in a case where, during reproduction, settings are made so as to fast forward or rewind (skip forward, or skip backward) moving images of a moving image file for a unit of a predetermined length of time, desired operations are not carried out, and inconvenient operations might be caused.